Transformers MTMTE: Nights Like These
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Rodimus is unable to recharge and seeks out comfort into to do so, barely realizing from whom until he unexpectedly reaches Magnus' quarters - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) IDW/Hasbro - Note: Inquired fluff(?) You no like, than don't read!


Rodimus tossed and turned, shifting in about as many positions he could think and manage as he tried his best to figure out which was the most comfortable, or even comfortable at all. After tossing himself into every position he thought possible he finally gave up and rolled off the berth, hitting the cold hard floor with a loud _thud_. However, the ship's walls were soundproof to almost everything except for the alarm systems, so he highly doubted anyone would have heard. He gave a grunt as he slowly managed to his feet, using the the berth for support until the dizziness passed. He was tired, but, of course on nights like these, he was unable to sleep, well, not without something to comfort him that is. It was always his body's way of saying he needed company from another mech-or if could be a femme, whichever worked-in order to relax enough to get comfortable and fall into recharge. He recalled all the crew members aboard Lost Light from his SIC all the way to his medic. Who would he possibly find to satisfy his need? He wasn't really sure since he hadn't had this problem ever since the day Lost Light had launched. He just hoped this didn't occur too many times at least.

Somehow he found himself wandering the hallways of the ship, he was taking all sorts of random turns and sometimes even finding himself at dead ends. Really, what was his processor doing? He was too tired to even think by now, and this random wandering wasn't helping him in the least bit. Pinching the bridge of his nose he rubbed his optics a few times as he tried to backtrack and after awhile he just assumed he had made it back to his own quarters. Opening the door and closing it quietly behind him he started to approach the berth when he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized this wasn't his private corridors but instead his SIC's, Ultra Magnus. Rodimus managed to form a soft smile to see his sleeping second, seeing how relaxed he seemed in his recharge unlike how he was on duty, always stressed, serious, alert as if something was going to blow up the ship or something was going to go wrong at any given unsuspected moment.

Turning on his heels he was about to leave, the smile still there but faded when his legs suddenly buckled and he toppled over, waking Magnus up with a start. Rodimus sat up, rubbing the back of his helm with a semi-loud groan, he hadn't been expecting his legs to just give out like that, he must be a lot more tired than his even cared to think of. Again, he was caught off guard when he was forcefully pinned to the wall, a blaster's barrell in his face and he looked up at the much larger mech that towered him, staring him straight in the optics. The weight of being pinned was soon taken off and the blaster pulled away from him, however Rodimus refused to stop leaning on the wall, seeing it was his only means of support holding him upright else he would topple over again without any given warning, and honestly, that was not something he wanted to do again. Once was already good for one night, a second time would only make the situation a lot worse.

"Commander, what are you doing?" Magnus' voice was still as stern as usual, but it seemed to have been brought down to a bit of a soft whisper, but only at a very slight change that it was not very much to be noticed. Rodimus decided to come clean, he was too tired to come up with an excuse on how he had ended up in Magnus' room anyways, though he really did wonder how he ended up there in the first place. Plus, why was there any need for an excuse? He really didn't see the need for one anyways.

"Sorry about this Magnus, I went out for a walk around the ship since I couldn't sleep, I sort of thought it was my quarters at first. Trust me, I was actually about to leave when my legs just gave, I'm guessing I'm just too tired to really walk without support. Anyways, I'll be leaving now, sorry I woke you because of this stupid incident of mine." He answered, reaching out for the door controls to open it when he was stopped in mid air by a gentle grip on his shoulder. He turned his head back slightly, though not really making optic contact with Magnus. "Yes?"

"I see as you have stated that you require some assistance on walking, Commander." Magnus replied but Rodimus waved him off, ignoring the fact that he was still in desperate need of comfort, but he really didn't want to bother Magnus about his silly need. If he did he would feel like a sparkling again.

"No, no. I'll be fine I assure you, just go back to sleep, okay?" Rodimus said, trying his best to make it sound like an order in the very least but failing miserably. "It's fine, seriously, just go back to bed." He repeated as he typed in the codes and the door slid open and he wobbled out, still leaning against the wall for support. He almost yelped out when he was suddenly lifted off his feet and sat in Magnus' strong yet gentle grip on him. He felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him that soon passed, he really has had way too many surprises for one night. He tried to give a hot glared at Magnus to strengthen up his next words. "I thought I told you go back to bed, soldier." He said as sternly as he possibly could but even with the glare he was giving he was still failing to all of his odds this night.

Reading the expression his SIC was giving him he knew he wasn't going to give into any of the orders his Captain was going to give out. Instead of heading down one of the directions of the hallways like Rodimus had predicted, he again was taken by surprise when Magnus had turned around and walked back into his quarters, setting him down gently on the much larger berth. There was no words passed between them, no murmurs or mutters of complaint or objection, nothing at all was going to be said seeing how Rodimus didn't know what to say anymore and Magnus saw no reason to say anything to stir up another conversation.

Instead, Magnus just sat down on the berth beside him, leaning against the wall and he looked down to his Commander. The young leader hesitated for a moment, but eventually scooted closer to his second and snuggled up against his side, curling into a comfortable position, Magnus wrapping his arm around him. This was the comfort he was craving for and he felt himself begin to melt against the warmth of the larger mech. Magnus decided to do something to relax them both just a little more and he started to hum some unknown tune Rodimus had never heard before, but it seemed to warm him even more. Magnus continued the soft tune as he watched his Commander, the smaller mech's optics giving a soft blue glow in the darkness of the room, blinking a few times until it faded to black, his engine's idling yet smooth rhythm giving Magnus the impression that he had fallen into recharge. Continuing to hum until the tune was finally finished, he settled himself into a more comfortable position himself, being careful not to wake up his Captain and returning into his own recharge mode.


End file.
